Blind Love
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: Heero watches him from afar, wishing for him. Duo does the same, knowing it can never be. R&R! Ch 11 UP! FINISHED!
1. Watching Heaven From Afar

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Kudos to whoever does.  
  
Konnichi wa. I am the author, Kennyuuki Miaka. Duo, once again, is all into Heero. Hope you like. Tanoshimu, minna-san!  
  
Tanoshimu, minna-san- Enjoy or have fun, everyone  
  
  
  
Prologue: Watching Heaven From Afar  
  
  
I saw him everyday when I went to work. Crossing the street, heading for his townhouse. He moved gracefully, like a big, sexy cat. His braid swung below his knees, a deep chocolate brown. I only saw his eyes once. They were amethyst, yet put that priceless jewel to shame. They glowed with the knowledge of life, and what it really meant.  
  
Duo Maxwell. He was Shinigami, the God of Death. I imagined myself his servant, always by his side. Those big purple eyes looking at me with love. But it wasn't meant to be. Everyday, as I watched him walk into his townhouse, I always caught a glimpse of the blue-haired girl who kissed him.  
  
She was stunning. She looked like some sort of supermodel, all graceful lines and curves. I couldn't compare to her. I was plain, with brown hair and dull blue eyes. He wouldn't notice me. A God wouldn't notice me.  
  
I could swear I caught him watching me once. I bet he was wondering why that plain guy always watched him. What do I need him for, he'd think. I've got my blue-haired supermodel. I know that's how he feels. Because one time, I asked him.  
  
I asked if he liked the girl he was with. I fear I sounded like a reporter, like the endless stream of gold diggers after his fortune. Yes, I had the courage to ask him of his happiness. His exact words were, "Why shouldn't I be? I have Hilde. Though I know I could have more." Those words damn near broke my heart. and I answered simply, "Why not?" Then I turned my back on Shingami. Turned my back! How could I turn on such perfection? But I did. I did...  
  
Now my life is nothing but staring out the bank window of my little office, watching God walk by. Watching him kiss his supermodel. Watching him go on with his life while I put mine on hold. For him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyday I watched him. He was a jewel in my otherwise dreary world. To everyone who didn't know me, I looked happy. I had Hilde, a beautiful...bauble. An ornament on my arm. Another trinket to make me look good.  
  
Hilde was nothing compared to the brown-haired God in the bank. I heard his name was Heero Yuy.Now that was a beautiful name. Not like Hilde, which sounded swedish. I always expected her to say, "un I am Hilda," when someone asked her name. But Heero, Heero was a beautiful name.  
  
He knew he watched him everyday, even occasionally took pictures. He wondered what poor bank worker wanted him to do that for her. He didn't mind. He loved how his entrancing Prussian eyes followed him everywhere. Sometimes it even made him shiver. Uncontrollably.  
  
He dreamed of him. Of those soft pink lips pressed to his. Of that slender hand entwined with his as they rode in the car, walked in the park, simply stared at eachother. But he knew it would never come true. He was too good for him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, my loyal fans who hate me, how was it? I need five reviews to continue. I makes me feel better. ^_^ 


	2. Meeting Heaven

Disclaimer: Don't own em at all.  
  
I'm back and in action. I'd like to thank LB, LenaLovely12, sugargurl, CobaltPrincess,  
angel-with-a-scythe, and Saotoshi Hatsuma for giving me the five reviews I needed. Thanx bunches!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Heaven  
  
  
  
  
I watched him walk across the street toward the bank like he did every Sunday. And every Sunday I held   
my breath, hoping he wouldn't catch me peeking at him from my little window. He strode in confidently,  
His chocolate brown braid swinging behind him. Oh, how I wish I could touch that braid, just once.  
  
He approached one of our cashiers and said something, though I couldn't make it out. Not from lack of  
trying, though. A moment later, the wierdest thing happened. It seemed as if Shinigami turned to me. ME!  
And winked. And then the cashier he'd been talking to turned toward me and waved me over.   
  
Hesitantly, I stood. Should I get up? Why? And then Duo Maxwell smiled, and waved me over too. How'd he  
know about my little office. Had he seen me watching him? Did he know I loved him? I shivered at the  
implications. Hoping all of the above wasn't true, i stood an left my little office, eyes glued to the  
floor as if something more interesting than Shinigami lay there.  
  
I stood before him, trying not to tremble. I was so close i could touch him. But of course, I didn't.   
What would he say if a strange man touched him? I'd probably never know.  
  
The God of Death spoke. To me.  
  
"I want to talk to you," he said in that light, sexy voice.  
  
"M-me?" I squeaked, mentally hitting myself. Shinigami seemed to find this amusing.  
  
"Hai. There are some things we have to discuss. I'd like to talk over lunch, say...1:30?" Duo asked. How  
could I refuse?  
  
"Of-of course!" I said, eagerness embarassingly plain. The cashier sniggered, knowing of my infatuation.  
  
"Right. Well, see you then." Duo Maxwell, owner of numerous companies and a perfect body, left the bank.  
I stood there, speechless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I entered the bank, still not sure why I was doing this. I admit, I wanted to meet the owner of those   
amazing Prussian eyes, but was it the smartest thing to do? Maybe not, but it was too late now. I approached  
the cashier on duty, looking for all the world as if I owned the bank. If I wanted, I could. But I wouldn't,   
because then the blue eyed angel who watched me would work for me.  
  
I smiled at the cashier and asked for Heero Yuy. Was this right? I didn't know, and wasn't sure. Until he came  
out of his office. The cashier waved him over, but he wouldn't move. I waved him over, and as if by magic,  
he stood and came out. He stared at the floor as if his life depended on it. I wouldn't take that.  
  
"I want to talk to you," I said, deliberately making my voice slightly husky. I waited for a reaction  
from the brown haired angel.  
  
"M-me?" he squeaked. I held back a laugh. Either he wasn't used to talking, or he was scared shitless.  
But of what? Me? I hoped not.  
  
"Hai. There are some things we have to discuss. I'd like to talk over lunch, say...1:30?" I asked. I'd   
heard that's when he took his lunch break. I hope Hilde doesn't find out. She thought I didn't know, but  
she was after my money. If she saw me, she'd do anything to keep me.  
  
"Of-of course!" Heero stuttered eagerly. Does he want me as much as I want him? Oh, how I hoped so.The   
cashier sniggered. I wonder why?  
  
"Right. Well, see you then." Nervous though not showing it, I turned and left.   
  
Just one hour until I see him again. One hour, then maybe...no, I can't have him yet. But I will. Shinigami  
gets what he wants, always. 


	3. The Date, Kinda

Disclaimer: They ain't mine.  
  
I got 15 reviews! Yeah! I might have to write a whole nuther chapter at this rate! thankies, minna-san!  
Sorry about the long wait, minna-san. I sorta had a lot to do. Give me some ideas in your reviews, and  
I'll write THREE new chapters, k?  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Date...Kinda  
  
A/N: This part of the story isn't in Heero or Duo's POV, but the narrator's, just like a regular story.   
Enjoy!  
  
  
Heero hurried across the street to the only decent restaurant in town, the Chapeau et Botte. He was sure Duo was in there. Where else would he be? He told him they were having lunch across the street, or atleast implied it. Heero didn't want to take any chances. I hope he's in there, he thought. If he isn't I'll lose my nerve.  
  
Entering the shadowed restaurant, Heero's eyes searched out Duo. Seeing him at a small table in the back,he hurried over, trying not to look too eager.  
  
"Maxwell-sama!" Heero called cheerily, waving. Duo waved back.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Heero-kun. So, I see you made it. You want to talk after all?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well...err...you told me you wanted to talk," Heero said. He didn't want to say that he was only there because he'd do anything Duo said.   
  
"Yeah. Come on over and sit down," Duo said. "Oh, and call me Duo." Heero complied. Soon, a waiter came over and took their orders. It was obvious Duo didn't mind paying, because he just about forced Heero to order lobster.  
  
"What did you wan't to talk about, Duo-kun?" Heero asked quietly. Duo said nothing. "Duo-kun?"  
  
"It's...not that simple. Let's just eat first, then we'll talk," Duo said slowly.  
  
(A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys in suspense, but for what Duo's gonna do, they need to be out of the restaurant, hint hint!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
After they ate, Duo led Heero outside. Checking to see if Hilde was home first, he headed for his house. A moment later he realised that Heero wasn't beside him. He turned and waved him over. Heero looked down at the ground.  
  
"I c-can't, Duo-kun," he said softly.  
  
"You can't what?" Duo asked.  
  
"I can't go into your house. What if that lady with the blue hair is in there? She'd get the wrong idea." Heero said quickly.  
  
Duo looked at him curiously, suspecting that it took a lot to get that out. "Don't worry. Hilde isn't home.And we'll only be talking, right?" he watched Heero's face. Heero's forehead creased with worry, but soon relaxed.  
  
"Alright," he said slowly. Duo smiled and continued on to his house. Unlocking the door, he ushered Heero in. Heero gasped at what he saw. The main hall was spacious yet fashionable, little knickknacks thrown around to give it a homey feel. As they passed through the kitchen and den to the Duo's private study, more and more things appealed to him.  
  
"Did Hilde decorate?" Heero asked.  
  
"What? Why would she do that?" Duo asked, leading Heero into his shadowed study.  
  
"Well, uh, isn't she your wife or something?" Heero asked.  
  
"What?! NO! THAT bitch?! I wouldn't marry her if she was the last woman on earth. I KNOW she only wants my money," Duo said. Heero looked surprised. "You really thought she was my wife, didn't you," Duo said, chuckling. Heero blushed. Wow, Duo thought. He looks so hot when he does that. "Come into my study."  
  
Heero followed Duo into the snug, darkened room, presumably his study. Bookshelves lined two walls, a desk the one across the door. And in a corner against the last wall, where no one could see it, was a bed. Heero flushed when he saw this. Duo laughed.  
  
"I use that when I get to tired to leave the study to get in my bed," he explained, his lips curving into an amused smile.   
  
Oh, Kami-sama, he's laughing at me, Heero wailed in his mind. He stiffened visibly. "What's wrong?" Duo asked, noticing Heero's tension.  
  
"Nani mo..."Heero said, blushing again. He looked down at his feet. Duo moved over to his large swivel chair behind the desk, and sat in it with an audible groan. He waved Heero over when he unconsciously looked up to see what the sound was. Heero looked uncertain.   
  
"Come on over here," Duo siad, deciding to put his command into words. Heero flushed, this time for almost no reason, then he approached Duo, who was reclining in an almost indecent fashion. as he moved closer, he didn't notice the item on the floor. A moment later, Heero tripped over the pencil holder, and fell into Duo's arms.  
  
"Oomph," Heero said, expelling a quick breath. realising where he was, he quiclky stood up. "Gomen nasai, Maxwell-sama! Gomen nasai!" Heero said, his blush reaching amazing shades. Duo stood up, putting a hand on Heero's shoulder.  
  
Duo took a step closer, his body almost flush with Heero's. "Daijoubu," he whispered, leaning down so that his breath mingled with Heero's nervous pants. He leaned closer, now his lips a mere inch from Heero's. "Daijoubu..." he whispered, a second before he pressed his lips to Heero's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, my loyal fans, I'm once again sorry for not posting sooner, but I have a good excuse! Gnomes came and stole my computer and turned it into honey, and a magic king restored it for us. Unfortunately, this process took several weeks. (Translation: My retarded computer got a virus and more or less died. hehe)  
  
Well, you like? I've decided you people deserve those three chapters. chapter 4 is up in a day. Ja ne!  
  
nani mo means 'nothing'  
daijoubu means 'it's fine, or it's okay'  
gomen nasai means 'i'm sorry'  
kami-sama means, roughly 'lord god'  
and of course, konnichi wa means 'good afternoon'  
  
read chappie 4 minna-san! 


	4. Tender Kisses

Disclaimer: *jumps up cheering* Gimme an 'I'. Gimme a 'D'. Gimme a 'on't' Gimme a 'O'. Gimme a 'w'. gimme a 'n Gundam'! what does it spell?! I don't own Gundam!!!! *cheers*  
  
I'm back, minna-san, with chappie 4 all ready for you. Wanna see? well, read on!  
  
Chapter 4: Tender Kisses   
  
  
  
Heero stiffened and stayed that way for about two seconds, before he melted into the kiss. His breathy sigh filled the room. Duo spun him around, then pushed him into the swivel chair he'd recently vacated. Bending down, he held Heero's cheek will continuing their kiss. After almost three full minutes, he broke off, gasping.  
  
"Wow," Duo whispered, leaning his head against the chair's back, directly above Heero. "I'd of never thought so much passion was wrapped up in such a timid package!" He laughed shakily, his breath still short.  
  
"Duo-kun?" Heero whispered quietly and forlornly.  
  
"Hm?" Duo said, confused by Heero's tone.  
  
"We...we have to stop," Heero said. He sounded like he was forcing himself to say those simple words.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked, truly confused. Then his face cleared and hardened. "If this is about us being guys, I-"  
  
"Iie. It's not that!" Heero said desperately. "It's just that I've dealt with people like you before. Rich, powerful, you could have everything you want. And you know it too. You could probably have me right now and I'd regret it later." Heero stopped, gasping for breath. "I don't want to feel that again!"  
  
Duo stared at Heero, understanding slowly dawning. (A/N: as you can see, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed! j/k!) His face hardened again, this time with anger for whoever hurt his Heero. "Who was he?" Duo asked slowly, deciding to ignore his brains reference to Heero as 'his'.   
  
"I...I can't tell you," Heero said. Duo looked as if he'd shake it out of him, but calmed himself.  
  
"Heero, listen...I'm not whoever this dude is. I wouldn't do that to you. I lo...uh, like you alot," Duo said soothingly. "I promise, I won't hurt you. I CAN'T hurt you."  
  
Heero's eyes shined with unshed tears. "Truly?" he asked, his voice trembling. That last broke Duo's restraint. Gathering Heero into his arms, he kissed him deeply, silently begging him not to cry. Heero returned the kiss with passion, this time opening his mouth. Duo took his silent invitation, slipping his tongue into Heero's mouth. their tongues dualled as Duo slowly stood up, taking Heero with him.  
  
"Onegai..." Heero breathed, his breath coming faster.   
  
"My pleasure," Duo answered. He lifted Heero up into his arms, not even breaking the kiss. Laying him down on the bed against the wall, Duo covered Heero's body with his. Deepening the kiss further, Duo stretched Heero's arms above his head.  
  
Fighting Duo's hold, Heero writhed in agony from the pleasure/pain Duo was giving him, nibbling along his jawline and biting his lip. Finally freeing himself, he wrapped his arms around Duo, bringing him closer.  
  
"I h-have to stop, Heero...before it's to late, " Duo gasped, attempting to raise himself up from the bed. Heero brought him back down.  
  
"Iie," he whispered, before subjecting Duo to another heated kiss. Soon, both men could hear nothing beyond each other's moans of pleasure.  
  
(A/N: I CAN write sex scenes, but I won't for the sake of those virgin minds out there. )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the aftermath of their lovemaking, after Duo had drifted off to sleep, Heero couldn't help thinking of his first love. He looked down at Duo and whispered the words he would never say out loud. "Aishiteru, Duo-chan," he whispered. Unconsciously, his mind turned back to his first.  
  
Quatre.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chappie, fans! Ya like? I hope so. Sorry its so short but I couldn't bear to add on to the love scene. Well, male libido out of control scene. But, I did add a little twist in the end. chapter 5: Guess Who's Back! *cough cough QUATRE cough cough* Hehe.  
  
Anywho, I decided to have poles. People can vote on whether or not they want Quatre to be Heero's first love. I can always repost it with a different name. Here are your choices:  
  
Wufei  
Trowa  
Quatre  
Milliardo  
  
Choose wisely. AND, for you people slow on the intake, aishiteru means 'i love you'. Ja ne! 


	5. Embarassment and the Crazy Assistant

Disc: No, Miaka doesn't own any of these characters, and neither do I. (I'm Saotoshi by the way. I just felt like letting you guys know). *Runs off skipping and humming to herself*  
  
Chapter Five: Embarrassment and the Crazy Assistant  
  
This chapter written by: Saotoshi Hatsuma (herself).  
  
Duo looked down on Heero who was fast asleep. He looks so peaceful, Duo thought. In his mind, he recapped the events of the past couple of hours. He couldn't believe how fast they'd moved from having lunch to.this.  
  
As he thought about his Prussian-eyed beauty, the front door opened. The sound of the door closing woke him. Less than a minute later, his fear of who it was, was confirmed.  
  
"Oh, Du-o! Honey, are you here?" Hilde's voice berated Duo's ears compared to the soft, smooth voice of Heero.  
  
Carefully, so as not to wake Heero, Duo edged off the bed. Quickly, he dressed and went to the study door. Just as he opened it, Hilde arrived in front of him.  
  
"There you are," she said, wrapping her arms about his neck and planting a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. "What're you doing? Work?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Duo said stepping forward and closing the door to the study behind him. He wanted to drop Hilde right there, but what if Heero awoke? Heero was soft-spoken and too much of a gentleman to retaliate should Hilde find out about them and take action. And Duo knew Hilde. She had a fierce temper, and unlike Heero, should she hurt him, Duo would make her pay.  
  
"Stop working and lets go somewhere," she said, letting her hands drop around to his waist.  
  
"I-uh-can't. I really need to get this done."  
  
Hilde pouted for a moment, then smiled. "Fine, then I'll help," she said, reaching for the doorknob.  
  
Duo spun her around and kissed her, which had the desired affect. Hilde put her arms around his neck once again. The only thought going through Duo's mind was, Heero's kisses are better; his lips, softer. Duo pulled away from her.  
  
"No, you'd get bored." Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card. "Why don't you call up some of your friends and go shopping? I won't take no for an answer. Especially since I have to cancel dinner plans."  
  
Hilde gave an obviously fake sigh and said, "Oh, all right. But tomorrow you're all mine!" Turning to go, she added, "Do you mind calling ahead and getting back the reservation? Betty and I will go there after the mall."  
  
"Sure," Duo said, making a mental note to do so.  
  
After she left, Duo let out a sigh of relief. He turned back to the study and opened the door. Heero was still fast asleep. Duo smiled and leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at the sleeping figure in his bed, and fancied that Heero looked just like an angel would in his sleep.  
  
Almost as if Duo's thoughts had conjured him from his sleep, Heero yawned and stretched. He looked up to see Duo watching him, and blushed slightly. Then, the door opened and closed and both of them visibly tensed. Duo looked at his watch and relaxed.  
  
"D-do you think that h-her?" Heero stammered, looking around for his clothes.  
  
"Nah, Hilde already came by," said Duo with a wave. At Heero's wide-eyed stare, he laughed and added, "Don't worry. She didn't see you and I sent her off to the mall. Shopping sprees her favorite past times."  
  
^_^ ^_- ^_^ ^_- ^_^ ^_-  
  
Goodness, he's laughing at me again, Heero though self-consciously.  
  
Heero stood up, having located his clothes, and began getting dressed. He wouldn't look up for he knew Duo's gaze was following him. Just thinking about it made Heero blush even more. Just as he was finishing up, a young woman with waist-length lavender hair and gray eyes came up behind Duo.  
  
Who is she? Heero thought. Could she and Duo.be.He let the thought trail off, not wanting to think about it.  
  
The young woman was wearing a suit, although with a skirt instead of pants. Under the coat was a white blazer. She had on skin-toned stalking and blue heels the same shade as her suit. She had folders in her arms and a pen tucked behind her left ear.  
  
"Hey, Maxie," she said.  
  
"Oh, don't call me that!" Duo said.  
  
"I've known you since you were eating mud pies. I can call you what I want!" she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Duo groaned in response. The young woman just laughed; a sound similar to silver bells. She turned her gaze and finally noticed Heero in the room. A look of surprise crossed her face, then knowing. She poked Duo in the side and motioned to Heero.  
  
"Oh, Heero. This is my assistant, Saotoshi Hatsuma. Sao, this is Heero Yuy." Duo said.  
  
Sao walked into the rooms, shifted the folders so she wouldn't drop them, and held out her hand. Heero took it hesitantly and they shook hands.  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Yuy," she said. She turned back to Duo and asked, "So, did you get rid of that slut?"  
  
"Not yet," said Duo.  
  
Sao made a noise that was clearly of disgust. Heero didn't know what made him do it, or where he got the courage, but he asked, "Are you two.?"  
  
Heero trailed off, pretty sure that they both knew what he was trying to ask. Sao looked at him stunned for a moment. She slowly turned her gaze to Duo. Heero was prepared for a number of possible reactions. That is, most except the way Sao reacted. Heero saw her shoulders shaking, and he assumed she was crying. He could handle this. Too bad he didn't remember what they said about assuming. As he was about to step forward, he realized she was laughing. Sao dropped the folders and clutched her sides. Her laughter now filled the room. She was laughing so hard she nearly fell back.  
  
Oh, please don't tell me she's laughing at me! Heero thought embarrassed. Then, Oh God! I'm wrong! This caused him to blush furiously.  
  
Sao was calming down finally, looked at Duo. Then she looked at tomato- faced Heero and exploded into another fit of laughter. This time she honestly did fall back. Heero threw Duo a confused look, but Duo was glaring indignantly at his assistant.  
  
"And what, pray tell, is wrong with me that you find the concept of 'Us' so funny?" Duo said, more indignantly than his glare.  
  
"Everything!" Sao blurted out in reply. After another moment or so, she wiped a tear from her eyes and, picking up the folders, answered Heero. "No, Duo and I have been friends since we were kids. I'm just his assistant, housekeeper, advisor, sometimes conscience, you catch my drift. And I am paid damn good for it too! Without me, he'd be lost."  
  
Heero nodded and watched as Sao went over and kissed Duo on the cheek and handed him the folders. "Okay, there are those reports and if you need me, I'll be in front." Then, throwing the two guys another knowing, mischievous glance, she added, "I'll leave you two to your-um-business."  
  
And she left the study with a, "Bye, Hee!"  
  
"Hee?" Heero asked after she had left.  
  
"Ah, that just means she likes you. Damn crazy woman!" Duo said as he sat behind his desk.  
  
----------------------------------------------- That's the end of the chapter cuz the pen I was using ran out and cuz I said so. So what do you think? Does it measure up to your expectations although I wrote it and not Miaka? And for those who don't know, what the say about assuming is that 'It makes an ass/u/me'. Put the underlined words together, and what do you get, assume!!  
  
And Nicki, you read my mind w/ the whole Quatra/Trowa thing!!!! Btw, I know what some of you are thinking. She put herself in the story, damn she is conceited. But, 1) This Sao looks absolutely nothing like me. 2) The decision to put her in here was made by both the author and me. So there :- P I'm not so damn conceited as you think!!!! Especially since, I took the time to stop writing my story to right this, although it was an excuse not to take off one of my failed (miserably) stories. Well, now my rambling is done so BUH-BYE!!!!!! And R&R plz!!!!! ^_^ *Sniff sniff* I had to add that the review I wrote no longer applies because HOS was taken out, bye. 


	6. The Past Returns

Disclaimer: I really don't own the G-boys, people. Sadly, all bishounen have been banned to me for certain acts of *cough* affection in a public place. But I swear, I only kissed Duo ONCE! And my hand was NOT on his ass!  
  
A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers, who put up with me even though I kept puttin up annoying author's notes. And also, I'd like to appoligize to Anka. Hilde really isn't a bad name. Please excuse my really bad pun in chapter one.  
  
Well, on with the chapter you've all been waiting for!  
  
Chapter Six: The Past Returns  
  
"Are you sure it isn't any trouble?" Heero was asking Duo. They'd just had a small argument over whether or not Heero should skip work and stay longer. "I don't want you to get in trouble."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Hee-chan." Heero blushed at Duo's nickname for him. "I'm sure your boss will agree that you needed a break. I heard that you almost never take lunch." Duo smiled at him. "Think of this as...an extended lunch, minus the hot sex." Heero's blush deepened.  
  
"Damn. He's worst than Quatre," Heero thought.  
  
"Who is?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero blushed again. He'd said that out loud! "Uh...you. I mean.."  
  
"Who's Quater?" Duo asked. "Your brother?" Duo watched Heero's face switch form mortification to apprehension. "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Duo said soothingly.  
  
"Iie. It's okay," Heero said. He sighed. "His name was Quatre. He was my first love. Back when I was in highschool, before I started working at the bank, we met. We just sorta...clicked, you know?" Duo nodded. "Well, anyway, he...he cheated on me, after we got together, I mean. Well..." Heero stopped in frustration.  
  
"Just slow down, Hee-chan. You really don't have to tell me, " Duo repeated. Heero shook his head.  
  
"You have a right to know...if we're...together?" Heero said the last word hopefully. Duo smiled.  
  
"Yeah," he said, standing up. He walked over to Heero, leaned down, and kissed him. " I think it's safe to assume that we're together," he joked. The a mock sad look graced his face. "Unless earlier today meant nothing to you." Unfortunately, Heero took it seriously.  
  
"Iya! It meant everything! I love you, Duo!" He cried desperately. A shocked look crossed Duo's face, then was replaced by a warm smiled.  
  
"Really..." he whispered. He knelt down between the sitting Heero's legs. "Really...," he whispered again, leaning forward. He met Heero's lips in a warm kiss. The kiss intensified, until it could be could be fairly classified under the American term 'sucking each other's faces off.' Heero's moans were interupted by the doorbell, then Saotoshi's yell for Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saotoshi opened the front door to a boy who looked about eighteen, maybe younger, with smooth blonde hair and big blue eyes. Innocence came off him in waves.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked the innocent-looking boy.  
  
"Um, is a boy named Heero Yuy here?" the boy asked.  
  
Saotoshi narrowed her eyes suspiciously. If she was right, Heero had only come to Duo's house that afternoon. No one should know he was here. "May I ask who you are?" she said politely. The boy looked contrite.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. A woman over at the bank told me that Heero had left with a man called Duo Maxwell, to the local French restaurant. A waiter directed me here," the blonde said.  
Saotoshi simply stared.  
  
'Q-quatre Raberba Winner. THE Quatre Raberba Winner?' her mind screamed. 'Get it together, Hatsuma! A boy worth more than your life is standing before you!' "Uh, are you the son of the owner of Winner Inc.?" she asked hesistantly.  
  
The blonde laughed nervously. "Uhhh, yeah, " he said. " Anyway, as I asked, is my boyfriend here?" Saotoshi stared at him, making the poor boy sweatdrop. When what Quatre had said finally registered, Saotoshi looked horrified.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, you'd better get out here! There's something you've REALLY gotta hear!" Saotoshi yelled into the house, causing Quatre to jump.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo groaned at Saotoshi's interruption. He kissed Heero deeply once more before standing up and moving toward the door. "Sorry, love, but the crazy woman needs me," he joked.  
  
Moving down the hall, he came upon the open door. He saw Saotoshi standing near a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked horrified and pissed at the same time.  
  
"You rang?" he said, tapping Sao on the shoulder. The purple-haired assistant spun around, then smiled tightly.  
  
"There's someone I'd like you to meet, 'sir', " Saotoshi said tightly. She waved a hand at the boy. "This is Quatre Raberba Winner. He says he's looking for his boyfriend."  
  
Duo looked the boy over. "What the hell does that have to do with me?" he said grumpily, annoyed that his promising kiss with Heero had been cut short.  
  
"Well...."Saotoshi said. She seemed reluctant to answer. "He says his boyfriend's name is Heero Yuy. Ring any bells?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, it does," Duo said tightly. It was his turn to yell into the house. "HEERO YUY!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: alright people, how was it? I know it wasn't long, but atleast I got it up. It's sorta a teaser for the next chapter. And just so ya know, I wrote this entire chapter. Not my stupid friend, Sao.  
  
Sao: Hey!  
  
Anyway, I hope you all liked it. And, DragonGirl, I'll try to refrain from posting author's notes instead of chapters if you put me on your favorite's list.  
  
Sao: Do I smell blackmail?  
  
Shut up! Hehe...*cough* Well, see ya the next chapter. Byesies!  
  
Oh, and ?i have another ficcie coming out called From The Heart. It's another Heero/Duo fic, and a song fic. It's about eight chapters long so far, so you won't have to wait long to read more when I post it. Heero and Duo are much more in character for this one. Read when it comes out, ne?  
  
Ja ne, minna! 


	7. The Whole Sordid Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own the G-boys. I repeat, I. Do. Not. Own. The. G-boys. Got that? I'm still trying to.  
  
A/N: Hey, minna! Back again after a truly horrible Xmas. Sorry about the long wait but I wasn't really in the spirit. And when I was, my damned computer died. *explecit cursing ensues* Anyway, this is the next chapter. I hope its exciting enough. I know the cliffhanger gave that sort of idea.   
  
Chapter Seven: The Whole Sordid Tale  
  
"HEERO YUY!" Duo yelled into the house. Heero lept up, confused. Duo sounded angry. And yet...he couldn't quite place whatever was in his voice.  
  
"Hai?" Heero said tentatively, moving toward Duo's voice.  
  
"Can you please come out here?" Duo asked tightly. Now Heero was sure something was wrong. Duo sounded so very different than he had a few minutes ago.  
  
Passing into the hall, Heero descended the stairs and headed for the main entrance. He could see the open door, Duo's long braid peeking around it, with a bit of Saotoshi's purple tresses mixed in. Heero approached the door.  
  
"Did you need something?" he said softly. Duo spun around.  
  
"No," Duo said softly, almost angrily. "But he does." Heero was confused by Duo's words, until he moved aside. Right on Duo Maxwell's doorstep stood someone he'd thought never to see again. Quatre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo looked on in agitation as his brown-haired angel stared at the innocent-looking boy on the doorstep. Duo moved back, into the house, and beckoned the newcomer forward. "Whatever this is about, I think it would be better if we discussed it inside. My neighbors aren't exactly the most quiet people," Duo said pointedly.  
  
Saotoshi moved into the house, and quickly selected a room. The study was out, for obvious reasons, so she led the small group to the den. She risked a glance back at Heero. He looked like he was scared and in shock at the same time. 'Poor kid.'  
  
The little group entered the den. A long couch sat in the middle before a fireplace, and was surrounded by a few comfortable-looking chairs. The room was much like the study, book shelves lining each wall. It was extra cozy, almost obscenely so in the current situation.  
  
"Please, sit down," Saotoshi said, playing the hostess. She knew that in Duo's current state, he wouldn't be any good until the whole sordid tale came out. As Duo sat in an arm chair, Heero sat on the couch and Quatre sat beside him. Duo's mouth tightened. Not a good sign.  
  
Heero looked uncomfortable. It was painfully obvious he wanted to move, but also didn't want to be rude to the new guest, no matter who they were.  
  
"Well, how about this nice young man goes first, hm?" Duo said, his drippingly polite voice bordering on sarcasm. "Start by telling me who the hell you are, and we'll go form there." At Duo's cursing, Heero looked more than a little frightened. Duo immediately regretted his surliness.  
  
Quatre sat up straighter. "Well, as I've already told this wonderful woman, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner," the blonde said. 'Boy, is he laying on the charm' Sao thought. "I came in search of my boyfriend, Heero Yuy." He smiled at the figiting Heero. "And it seems I"ve found him."  
  
"It does, doesn't it," Duo said. He straightened from his slumped position on the armchair. "Heero, I'm sure you MUST have a thing or two to add to this conversation." Heero looked up.  
  
'He's not calling me Hee-chan anymore. Damn you to hell Quatre Winner!' "Uh, I'm ...confused. I wasn't lying to you when I said I USED to have a boyfriend named Quatre." Heero built up his courage, trying to show Quatre he couldn't be pushed around. "I left him one and a half years ago, and haven't seen him since."  
  
"Since today, you mean," Duo said. Heero flinched, yet somehow Duo couldn't bring himself to care. He knew how he was acting, feeling, was irrational, but he couldn't help himself. He honestly thought he already loved Heero.  
  
"Uh, I guess you could say that." Suddenly realizing the emotional tormoil Quatre's improptu visit was causing, Heero said something entirely out of character, but something he felt needed to be said. "Why aren't you on L3 screwing Trowa?" The sheer bluntness of Heero's quiet question made even the openminded Saotoshi stare.   
  
Quatre sputtered for a few minutes. "Sc-SCREWING TROWA?! How can you say that? Heero, I admit I did something wrong, but it was only on-."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Quatre. Do you think I'm stupid? I admit, sometimes I was blindly trusting. Almost embarassingly so. But I SAW you. I SAW YOU! More than ONCE! So don't give me that self righteous shit and expect me to believe it." Heero was really angry now, and was blind to the astonished stares he was getting. Or so they thought. Heero turned to Duo.   
  
"Do you think I was always this shy, this withdrawn?" he asked his new lover. Heero then turned to Saotoshi. "Do you honestly believe that I ALWAYS blushed at EVERYTHING?" Now his smoldering gaze landed back on Quatre. "It's your fault. If you hadn't cheated on me, WITH TROWA BARTEN of all people, we would be together right now." Heero looked down at the floor and spoke quietly. "Even now I could forgive you, if you said the right words, did the right things. TRICKED ME into believing you loved me."  
  
"But Heero-" Quatre began.  
  
"What happened, Quatre? Why are you here? Did he leave you? Is that it? Did Trowa drop you like a rock, forcing you to come back to what you yourself had dropped?" Heero asked. "If that's what happened, I feel sorry for you. Not sympathetic. Not understanding. SORRY. I firmly believe you brought this on yourself. Gomen nasai, Quatre-sama, but I won't be a replacement for a him." Heero stood and turned to Duo. He smiled tenderly, sadly. "I'm sorry, Duo. I can't stay. I...I have to go!" The emotional stress finally cracked him, and as Heero left the room, Duo could see tears in his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I wanted to keep going, but I think i'll put everything in the next chapter. I believe there will be two or three more to go. Enjoy!  
  
P.S. Is it still good? 


	8. Dammit!

Disclaimer: The Gundams are in my possession, and unless the G-boys come to my house unarmed and willing, I'll blow them up. Oh, and maybe kill Miss Relena. Yeah. Further proof that I couldn't own them even if I wanted to.  
  
A/N: Back again, minna? And I though you left me. It warms my heart to know I still have fans. *sniff* Anyway, this'll be the chapter with even more emotional stuff, maybe a little sex, and I might just bring Tro-chan in. You'll just have to read and see. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eight: Dammit!  
  
  
Duo watched his angel-or was it Quatre's angel- walk heroicly out the door. Tears in his deep Prussian eyes. 'Fuck!' Duo turned to Saotoshi, but she was busy killing Quatre with her eyes.  
  
"You cheated on him, then you have the nerve to come to his new boyfriend's house and announce that you'll be taking him home with you?" Saotoshi asked incrediously.  
  
"You don't understand," Quatre said tightly, his boyish features strained with agitation.  
  
"I don't understand? I think Heero just gave us sufficient reason to throw you out on your ass," Saotoshi said. "So I suggest you think of a safer way to plead your case. Like maybe, oh I don't know, get the hell out and forget about him?" Saotoshi knew she was being deliberately rude to one of the richest people in the last century, but sometime between now and earlier that day, she had grown to really like Heero. As she suspected Duo did. His silence unnerved her.  
  
"I have every right to-" Quatre started.  
  
'Fuck it, I'm screwed anyway' Sao thought. "I am so close to throwing you out on your ass right now the scene has replayed in my thoughts several times. Don't give me a reason to do it," Saotoshi barked. Quatre looked sullen. 'My God, is he pouting?!' "Please tell you're not having a fucking rich boy tantrum right now. I really don't feel like dealing with it." Quatre scowled.  
  
"Mr.Winner?" Duo said, speaking for the first time since Heero's surprising tirade. Quatre looked up. "Did you really cheat on Heero?"  
  
"Well..." Quatre started. It seemed like it was his night for interruptions.  
  
"It's either yes or no, Mr.Winner. With sex, there's no in between." Duo looked thoughtful. "Unless there's something I haven't tried..." Saotoshi smiled at Duo's attempt at humor.Atleast he was far away from the 'I'll beat the living shit out of you for what you did to him' mode. For now anyway.  
  
"I admit I was unfaithful to him on more than one occasion, but I don't-" Interrupted. Again.  
  
"Mr. Winner, I am rapidly losing patience with you. Just say what you mean. You were dicking around behind Hee-chan's back. That's that." 'Guess he's closer than I thought' Sao thought.   
  
"Mr. Maxwell, such crudeness is uncalled for-"  
  
"Mr.Winner-"  
  
"STOP FUCKING INTERRUPTING ME!" Quatre yelled. Duo and Saotoshi stared at the heaving, red-faced blonde. "Now, I believe that you two are being deliberately cruel to me because of some misplaced affinity you have with Heero-"  
  
"I love him," Duo interrupted.  
  
"-and I believe that...wait, what?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I said I love him," Duo repeated. Quatre stared.  
  
"You're joking, right?" he asked, staring at Duo as if he were crazy.   
  
"No, I'm very sure. Since this morning, actually." Duo looked thoughtful. "Or maybe it was two years ago when I watched an angel tramp into town looking world-weary and pissed. " He glared at Quatre. "And besides, why is it so hard to believe that Heero could be loved in such a short time?"  
  
"Well, he's a great fuck, but not much-" Before Quatre could finish his sentence, Duo was over him, delivering punch after hard punch to the blonde's pretty face.  
  
"Duo! Duo, stop!" Saotoshi yelled, grabbing one of Duo's fists. That seemed to calm him. He pulled away from Quatre.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my house," he snarled quietly. Quatre stood, attempting to shake some of his own blood off of his expensive shirt. Duo snapped. "I SAID NOW!" Slightly frightened, Quatre hurried to the doorway. He turned one final time.   
  
"I'll only tell you this once. You love him now, but hurt him once, and he'll do the same thing to you he did to me." Quatre attempted to clean his ruined shirt again. "Think about it." And then he was gone.  
  
Duo sank to the den rug, clutching his bloodied fists to his stomach. Saotoshi had on arm over his shoulders, and the other rubbing his arm soothingly. "Dammit," Duo croaked, before he began to cry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh Duo' Heero moaned silently. 'He'll never love me now. Damned and double damned to every hell there is! Quatre. Always Quatre. That bastard had ruined his life twice now.' "Fuck!" Heero said, attempting to voice his anger. 'I wish I was dead.'  
  
'Do you really?' said a melodic voice.  
  
"Wha...?" Heero whispered.  
  
'Do you really want to die? It can be arranged, you know. Quite easily' said the voice. 'A little push here, a little nudge there, and you'll be commiting suicide.'  
  
"But..." Heero began.  
  
'Not what you want? And so close too' the voice said spitefully. 'I bet you're killing some brain cells over this Quatre thing, aren't you? Still love him, don't you?'  
  
"N..nai," Heero murmured. He was lapsing back into Japanese.  
  
'You lie. I can feel it in you. Why else would you hesitate when denying it? Why else would you feel calmer when he is around. Why else would you be thinking of apologizing with him right now so that he'll take you back after all that shit you spouted?'  
  
"Iya!" Heero cried. "I love Duo!"  
  
'Reality is harsh, isn't it? But I suspect you do love this Duo person. Being the little slut you are' the voice taunted.  
  
"No! You don't understand!" Heero cried.  
  
'Oh, don't I? I'm your conscience, you stupid fuck? I'm YOU. I know every little filthy thing you ever did. You remember? Do you remember Wufei?'   
  
Heero could only sink tiredly to the floor as his mind replayed one of the most degrading events of his life.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Heero was hurt. So fucking hurt by what Quatre had done. He'd loved him so much, and in return for that, was left for his cousin Trowa. That disgusting little slut. Always coming over to pant at Quatre, desperately trying to be noticed.  
  
Well, the little fucker's clumsy flirting finally paid off. Trowa was currently in Heero's bed, fucking Quatre. That was why Heero was currently sitting in a bar, downing his seventeenth bloody mary. He was well and truly drunk.  
  
Someone sat beside him. It was a chinese boy with smooth black hair and entrancing eyes. "Hey," the boy said in a husky voice.  
  
"Hi," Heero muttered. He turned away and ordered his eighteenth drink that night. The bartender wouldn't give it to him.  
  
"Aww, come on, Zechsy. The kid needs it," said a darkhaired woman near the bartender.  
  
"No, Noin. The boy is drunk. Anymore and he'll do something he'll regret," the blonde bartender said.  
  
"The bartender is right," said the chinese boy. "Maybe you shouldn't drink anymore."  
  
"Nonsense," Heero said, waving for his drink. Reluctantly, the bartender obliged. Downing it, Heero stood. An upbeat song started on the small bar radio. "Wanna dance?" he asked the chinese boy.  
  
"I don't think-" Before the boy could object anymore, Heero swept him from his seat and onto the small dance floor with several other young couples. He started dancing to the music, the alcohol loosening his limbs. Soon, the chinese boy couldn't resist anymore and joined in. The dance turned into something almost inappropriate for the dance floor.  
  
Heero heard the bartender say he wouldn't last the night, and would probably do something he'd greatly regret later.  
~End Flashback~  
  
The bartender from so long ago had been right. That night, Heero had convinced the chinese boy, who he later learned was called Chang Wufei, to have sex with him. It had been wonderful, but empty. He'd felt so bad that he just had to tell someone. Unfortunately, the first person he saw the next morning after Wufei was Trowa. And, damn his running mouth, he'd told him.  
  
Of course, the information got back to Quatre, who just happened to be fucking Trowa, and Heero was cast out for good. That's when he moved to this small town. And met Duo. And fell in love. Duo would never love him now, once Heero cracked and told him that he feared he loved Quatre still. "Dammit!" Heero cried. 'Maybe I'll never go back. I can't hurt Duo then.'  
  
Somewhere in Heero's subconscious mind, an evil conscience smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Great chapter, ne? Obviously, I'm mega highstrung, because all I've been able to do is write emotional chapters. I'll try to gradually shift it back to humor and happiness in later chapters if you want. Well, Review! 


	9. Truth, Love, and That Damned ExBoyfriend...

Disclaimer: I no own five hot bishounen. *pouts* Me angry. -_-  
  
A/N: Yep, chapter nine is here! The Angsty God pissed me of so I decided to write a happy chapter now. Though it starts with angst. Don't worry, minna. The Heero/Duo pairing will be preserved.  
  
Chapter Nine: Truth, Love, And That Damned Ex-Boyfriend  
  
Heero trudged slowly down the streets of L1, heading for the bank, of all places. (A/N: Sorry, minna, for not telling you where the story takes place, but mainly, it's on L1, Duo's old home).   
  
'He'll hate you,' muttered the voice.  
  
'Fuck off,' Heero growled.  
  
'He only wanted you for sex, just like Quatre. Just like Trowa wanted to get closer to Quatre,' sneered the voice. Heero could hear it laughing.  
  
'Shut the fuck up!' he screamed. The voice's laughter got louder. Heero's vision clouded and he stumbled. Right into slightly familiar arms. Heero looked up. 'Qautre?' He blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero awoke slowly and blinked into the full glare of sunlight. With an annoyed cry, he rolled out of bed. 'Out of bed?' he thought. With another scared cry, Heero stood up then promptly tripped over some shoes and fell again. "Kuso!" he yelled, glaring at the shoes. "Omae o korosu!"  
  
"I don't think falling justifies killing my shoes," said a voice from behind. Heero turned around, then scuddled backwards in surprise.  
  
"Q-Quatre?!" Heero mumbled. He stared at his ex-boyfriend. "W-What am I doing here...with you? Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my temporary apartment near the bank. You fainted into my arms, so I brought you here," Quatre said. Brushing a strand of blonde hair back with his fingers.  
  
"Fainted into your arms?" Heero whispered, dazed.  
  
"Well, more like stumbled and blacked out, but doesn't fainted sound better?" Quatre said laughing.  
  
"Hn," Heero muttered, standing. "Arigato, I guess. I have to leave."  
  
Heero walked up to Quatre and then tried to walk past him. Quatre put an arm out.  
  
"We need to talk, Hee-chan," he said.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Heero yelled. "Only Duo can call me that! I love him! Now let me pass!"  
  
"Stop yelling, Heero. I know you think you love him, but from what I've heard, you've only been together for less than a day," Quatre said plausibly.  
  
'Fuck,' Heero muttered in his mind. 'He's playing on my insecurities. That bastard.' "It doesn't matter, I love him. And you coming back won't change that."  
  
"How can you throw away what we had?!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!" Heero snarled back. "Don't start preaching love and forgiveness to me, asshole! You left me for my slutty cousin Trowa. I mean, I'd never do that to you. Ever."  
  
"But you did. With the Chinese kid," Quatre pointed out.  
  
"Wufei has nothing to do this! Besides, you can't be angry with me about that. I seem to recall that I was out drunk because my BOYFRIEND was currently fucking my COUSIN!" Heero said. "I believe my actions were justified." (A/N: Is it just me, or has Heero's cursing level hit the roof? ^_~)  
  
Quatre looked like he wanted to punch a wall, but held back. "Heero," he said softly. "I still love you. I never meant to sleep with that little slut. He'd been throwing himself at me for weeks. I-"  
  
"Couldn't control yourself? Don't give me that shit! I know how Trowa is, but I also know how you are. You could have resisted him if you wanted," Heero said. "Now step aside. I have to go apologize to my BOYFRIEND."  
  
"You left me, Heero. Not the other way around," Quatre said. Heero began to tremble.  
  
"I left YOU? What the fuck is wrong with you, Quatre? I find you in OUR room, in OUR bed, fucking MY slutty cousin, and you expect me to stick around?!" Heero yelled. "Did you want me to say, 'Hey Quatre. I'll be waiting right here when you're done'?"  
  
"Heero, you misunderstood-"  
  
"Fuck you, Quatre. Now let me pass," Heero said. He sounded tired of it all. Quatre sighed, then stepped aside. Heero walked passed him. The same moment he reached for the door knob, the door flew open. A young, brown-haired boy stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Quat, when are we leav...Heero?" the boy whispered, staring.  
  
"Trowa," Heero said coldly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo sat dejectedly in the same seat he'd been in when Heero had started yelling. 'My Hee-chan, yelling?' Duo tried to shake the image of a normally docile Heero screaming in rage and pain. 'Why the hell did his ex have to come back now?' Duo sighed loudly and slumped bonelessly into the cushions.  
  
"Duo?" Saotoshi called, entering the room. "Duo, are you in here?"  
  
"Hai, Sao," Duo said. Saotoshi approached him. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" she murmured, sympathetically.  
  
"I'm fine," Duo said unconvincingly. Saotoshi, of course, picked up on it.  
  
"Well, then I guess this call wouldn't be good at the moment. I'll tell them to call back," she said, turning to go. She was almost out when Duo's words stopped her.  
  
"What line is it on?" he asked. Saotoshi spun around.  
  
"Nani?" she asked.  
  
"Tell me the line they're on. I need a distraction," Duo said.  
  
"Not this distraction," Sao muttered, but complied. "Line three." Duo nodded and headed for the phone. Sao sighed and left the room. 'Does he really need to hear Hilde right now?' After making sure the door was closed, Sao went to the other phone and was about to hang it up when something occurred to her. She put it on speaker phone, then mute and sat down for some entertainment. (A/N: For all you dumbasses who don't know what a speaker phone is, she pretty much hit a button so that the person on the phone could be heard by the entire room).  
  
Picking up the phone, Duo hit the call button for line three. "Moshi-moshi?" he said.  
  
"Duo-chan? Hi! It's Hilde, honey! You coming to dinner, darling? Those reservations are still active, aren't they? Oh, I can't wait to see you! Oh, and I shopped ALL day and bought you this wonderful tie that..."  
  
"Hilde," Duo said, sighing.  
  
"...and it has green stripes and blue polka dots and it's soooo cute. Oh, and I bought..."  
  
"Hilde," Duo said louder, annoyance evident in his voice.  
  
"...and it has fluffy, cuddly ears just like you, Duo-chan. And Dorothy, you remember Dorothy, she met me there and we..."  
  
"HILDE!" Duo yelled. There was a small 'eep' and then silence. "Hilde, honey, why did you call me?"  
  
Obviously, Hilde was so dense she forgot Duo's outburst. "Oh, I called to make sure you were still coming to dinner..." 'Didn't I tell her I wasn't going?' Duo thought. "...and to tell you about the puppy I bought. Oh, it's so cute and cuddly and..."  
  
"You bought a puppy?!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Uh huh. It's a Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon Wolf Tiger Puppy. And it's soooo cute and..." Hilde continued.  
  
"Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon Wolf...bakayaro! There is no such thing as that!" Duo yelled into the phone. There was another 'eep!'  
  
"Th-there isn't?" Hilde asked. (A/N: Don't you just want to go in and hit her?)  
  
"Hilde no baka," Duo muttered. He sighed. "No, Hilde. There isn't." He sighed again. "How much did you pay for it?"  
  
"Well, since you gave me your credit card, I charged the puppy to it. The guy said the puppy was a hundred percent rare, not another like it, super expensive important, so I..."  
  
"Hilde, just tell me how much you paid for the dog," Duo said tightly. There was silence on the other line. Then a softly spoken answer. So soft, Duo almost didn't catch it. But he did. And it shocked him for several minutes. On the other end, Hilde waited patiently.  
  
"Duo, love? Are you still there?" she asked.  
  
The phone trembled and shook in Duo's hand. Finally, he snapped. "TWO MILLION DOLLARS!" he shrieked. HIs voice high in disbelief.  
  
"Uh, Duo-chan..." Hilde began.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid woman?!" Duo interrupted. "Two million dollars! What idiot would believe a dog is worth more than the PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES GOT PAID A YEAR!"  
  
"D-Duo..." Hilde whispered on the verge of tears.  
  
"Fuck, I dont' even think a two-year old would be that fucking stupid!" Duo yelled. "What the hell were you thinking?! Or do you even think?"  
  
Hilde's sobs were evident now. She cried loudly into the phone.  
  
"Shut up! Why are you crying? No wait, I'd cry if I was just as stupid as you," Duo snarled. The emotional seesaw he'd been on all day had finally tilted for the worst. And the only one who could calm him might be hours away from L1 by then. "Keep your fucking Norwegian whatever. I'll be filing a lawsuit on you for spending a shit load of my money. Unless you can pay it back. Can you?"  
  
"N-no," Hilde sobbed, sniffing noisily. (A/N: Aww. NOT! ^_^)  
  
"Well, then. I guess I'll see you in court," Duo said. "Oh, and I want my Gold card by the end of today or I'll send some cops to come get it for me. And find an apartment, 'cause you're not staying here." With that totally unorthodox and draining outburst, Duo slammed the phone down. After a few seconds, he realized he was still angry. 'Shit, I'll call the cops anyway.' He dialed the three digit number.  
  
The dispatcher picked up. "Moshi-moshi?" she said.  
  
"Hello. This is Duo Maxwell. I'd like two officers to go down to L1 Mall and detain Hilde Schbeiker and remove my Gold card off her person," Duo said. "Oh, and get my house keys while you're at it."  
  
There was a pause and then, "Hai, Maxwell-sama." The line went dead. Duou smiled evilly. 'Being filthy rich kicks ass,' he thought. His evil deed finished, Duo went back to his original seat and sank into it. He sighed again. Somehow, even finally getting Hilde out of his life wasn't enough for him to feel better. He needed Heero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saotoshi got up from rolling on the floor with laughter to hang up the phone as Duo hung up his on Hilde. She couldn't believe anyone could be so utterly STUPID as to buy a dog for two million dollars. It was probably a painted chihuahua or something. After recovering her composure, she also pressed the 'stop' button on the recorder she had put on when she realized that Duo was going to be doing some yelling. Now, she would have something entertaining when she wasn't feeling like doing work.  
  
'Shoot, I should put this out to everyone at work!' she thought, cackling evilly.(A/N: *sweatdrop*)  
  
After a moment of silence, she realized that Duo wasn't coming out at all. She wandered carefully towards the door and opened it barely wide enough for her to peek in. She was sure Duo hadn't noticed, especially since he was slumped in the chair again. 'Darn,so much for him not knowing I was eavesdropping,' she thought.  
  
"Hey, should I leave the door open for the cops?" she asked, coming into the room completely.  
  
He looked up confused and surprised. Sao just grinned innocently at him until he cracked a grin of his own. A small, barely visible one, but a grin nonetheless. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and he was back in his depressed, life-sucks disposition.  
  
"Ugh! You're annoying me already!" Sao said in frustration. "God, you're starting to rub off! Just looking at you is making me all depressed. If you want him back, go after him! Stop sitting on your ass, waiting for him to come back! At this rate, that blonde-bakayaro is going to get him first just because I bet HE isn't waiting on his fat ass in a dark room IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY, for the one he supposedly loves to come back to him!!"  
  
Duo was looking at her with complete and utter surprise. Sao realized that she had just yelled at him when he was feeling down. 'Ah, fuck. Guess I better start looking for a new job now,' she thought. 'I wonder if that dumb blonde baka will hire me?' Then, Duo did something that nearly made her facefault. He SMILED! A full, Duo, everything's-right-with-the-world-but-if-it-isn't-I-don't-give-a-damn smile.  
  
"You're right. I should go find him," Duo said, standing up after what seemed like forever. "Shit, I'll be damned to hell if I'm gonna let his stalking ex-boyfriend get him before me!"  
  
'Sounds like you're both stalking him to me,' Sao thought, but smart enough not to say it aloud. Then, she realized what he said. "Ooh! I want to go, too!" She sounded like a five-year old wanting to go to the park.  
  
Duo sighed. "Fine. Might as well. Besides, I don't trust you not to do something crazy if Hilde shows up." Sao glared at that statement, but ignored it as she bounded out of the front door behind Duo. This was going to be extremely entertaining!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hai-yes  
Daijoubu desu ka?-Are you all right?  
Nani?-What?  
Moshi-moshi-Hello (when answering the phone)  
baka-idiot  
bakayaro-super idiot  
Hilde no baka-Hilde you idiot  
  
Okay. What did you think? I went all out on Hilde for some reason. Do you think my writer's block frustrations are catching up with me? The last section was written by another FF.net author, Sao...again. If you liked her material, go read her stories (two originals and a Harry Potter). Just make sure you mention you were sent there by me in your review. Flames don't really matter. She'll just use it to burn you back (Sao: ^_^) And if you flame me, I'll just use it to cook some Ramen. So I thank you for helping me make a wonderful dinner. Hopefully, Sao won't steal it.  
  
Well, REVIEW, my wonderful fans. Or the ones who haven't abandoned me. ^_^ Love ya!  
  
P.S. The next chapter WILL be the last. And expect A LOT of humor. Oh, and vote if you want a parody chapter. Sao's helping me with it already. If you don't know what a parody is, You. Are. Stupid. *grin* 


	10. Dot, Dot, Dot

Ch.10 up! I'm back, minna! I bet you guys aren't glad to see me. Oh, well....Anyway, this is the last chapter before the last chapter before the epilogue, k? Did that make sense? Whatever. Oh, and Tashue-chan, thank you for the info on duo. I knew he was from L2, but I'm a baka and typed L1. This chapter is dedicated to you, my other fans (who haven't abandoned me), and my mentor, Selune. Hopefully you'll enjoy this, cuz the story just took a strange twist. ^_^; I was bored.  
  
Chapter Ten: "......"  
  
Heero shook with rage at the laid-back expression on Trowa's face. But he wasn't really angry at his cousin. Trowa couldn't really help being a slut. And from his expression. he didn't even know Quatre was chasing after Heero again.  
  
"Hey, Heero. What are you doing here?" Trowa asked, completely clueless. "How'd you know where Quat's apartment is?" Trowa's eyes narrowed with distrust. "You aren't chasing him again, are you?"  
  
Heero looked at Trowa as if he were an adorably confused puppy. "Do you seriously believe I would chase after Quatre?" he asked, looking as if it wasn't even worth considering. And in truth, it wasn't. The Heero Trowa remembered was strong and clever , and stood up for himself . That Heero would never, ever chase after someone. In fact, people usually chased after him.   
  
"I guess not," Trowa said slowly. He turned to Quatre. "Heero wouldn't chase you, so what is he doing here?"  
  
Quatre looked decidedly uncomfortable. Heero could see the wheels turning rapidly in his head, trying to think of an excuse. Heero decided to relieve him of his burden.  
  
"Before you convenient interrupted my leaving, Quatre here was begging me to come back to him," Heero said smugly, a small smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. "I believe his exact words were: 'I still love you. I never meant to sleep with that little slut. He'd been throwing himself at me for weeks. I couldn't--"  
  
"Nani?" Trowa interrupted, staring at Quatre as if he'd grown an extra head. Heero could already see Trowa's flighty yet surprisingly solid feelings for Quatre crumble.  
  
"H-he's lying, Tro. I would never say that about you. I love--" Quatre began.  
  
"You love him? Well, you're a very loving person, Quatre, because you told me the same not ten minutes ago," Heero said spitefully. "I feel sorry for you, Trowa. He used you, and now he's tired of you. A real tear-jerker. Ne, Quatre?"   
  
"H-hee-chan..." Quatre stammered. Heero turned on him, fire in his blue eyes.  
  
"Hai, anata? Do you need something? Well, gomen, but that particular thing belongs to Duo now. But I'm sure Trowa's still willing. If he doesn't hate you now, that is," Heero taunted. (A/N: For anyone who missed this, Hee-chan's refering to his heart and body.)  
  
Quatre looked frantically at Trowa, then at Heero. He looked panicked. And yet, he slowly calmed, until he was back to his usual, unruffled self. " I understand what you're trying to do, Heero. You know I love Trowa. He doesn't know you've changed, Heero. When you heard I was in town you shouldn't have found my apartment," Quatre said. "I won't take you back. So spouting lies to my boyfriend won't help you any."  
  
Heero stared at Quatre as if he were dillusional. Actually, there was a high chance he was. "Daijoubu desu ka, Quatre? Do you even know what you're saying? You're completely irrational! When youi first cheated on me, did your mind draw its own conclusions too?" He said softly. "Are you crazy?"  
  
Heero was surprised from behind by Trowa, who jumped onto Heero's back, taking them both to the ground. Trowa began to punch Heero wherever he could reach. " Is it crazy to love me?! Is that what you're saying!?" Trowa yelled, tears welling up in his green eyes. He looked as if he'd finally snapped. (A/N: OOC or what...I am so bad. ^_~)  
  
Off to the side, Quatre watched as his ex-boyfriend and his current one fought it out. He smirked. He'd always known that one day he'd be fought over.  
  
"Goddamnit, Heero, saty the fuck still!" Trowa screamed, throwing punches wildly. Heero rolled over, dodging blow after blow. "K'so!" Trowa yelled.. his bare knuckles slamming into the 3rd floor apartment floor. There was a crack, and blood splattered on the unprotected wood. Trowa stared at his crippled hand in abject fascination.   
  
Heero took his chance. Curling his legs under him., he kicked up, sending Trowa flying through the air. The sound of Trowa landing on the apartment floor wasn't heard. Heero sat up and looked about him, then gasped loudly. Right where he had kicked Trowa was an open window. Wide open.  
  
THE END  
  
(A'N: Ya didn't really think it was done, didja ya? course not. You guys are smart. keep on readin')  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre cried, losing all amusement in the situation. He rushed to the window and looked out. His cry of heart wrenching pain was enough totell anyone what he saw. Quatre spun around and stared at Heero woth a sort of wild look to him.  
  
"Uh, Q-quat?" Heero whispered, truly frightened by the look in his eyes.  
  
Quatre's eyes flitted around nervously, as if searching for something. Not seeing what he was looking for, Quatre began to laugh. Loud, maniacal spurts of twisted laughter. "Did you want me so much, HEE-chan, that you had to kill my boyfriend to get me," Quatre asked. He began to laugh again, this time moving slowly toward Heero.   
  
"Quatre? Onegai...calm down. You're not yourself," Heero said, his eyes pleading. 'Oh, Kami-sama, I'm gonna die! He's gonna kill me! My mother always said to stay away from those shifty types. But Quatre was so sweer and considerate and...Oh, Kami, I'm babbling! I'm gonna fucking die!'  
  
All through Heero's inner hysteria, Quatre moved closer and closer, his laughter louder and louder, until he was directly before Heero. "How do you feel about joining dear Trowa, my love? We can all be together," Quatre said. His laughter was cut off as a solemn expression settled over his strained features. "Forever," he said calmly. He picked up Heero, wrapping him tightly in his arms and walked to the window.  
  
"Ironic, ne, Hee-chan? A window is how we met, and that is how we'll part. [1] I love you, Heero." And with that, Quatre did the one thing you shouldn't do when a handsome Prussian-eyed man is in your arms, scared witless. He jumped.  
  
*****  
  
Duo drove down the street toward Quatre's apartment. He had called in a favor to find the blond's temporary address, and he suspected that Heero might not have left L2, and instead gone there. Duo did not want to think about what that suggested.  
  
Saotoshi was with him. She looked anxious for some reason, and kept saying she had a bad feeling. It was making Duo very uncomfortable. Sao's feelings were never wrong, and it scared him.  
  
"I have a bad feeling," Saotoshi said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Duo sighed loudly.  
  
"Sao, could you plese stop doing...that..." Duo trailed off. He stared at the apartment before him, not sure he had really seen what he thought he did. After all, it wasn't every day you see some kid with honey brown hair fly backward out a third floor window. "...the hell..." Duo whispered. The kid hit the ground and rolled onto soft grass. From what Duo could see from his car, the kid was only stunned.  
  
"Uh, Duo." Saotoshi said. The fear was almost palpable in her voice. Duo turned to her, and she pointed to the window the kid had flown out of. Duo looked up and almost died. The blond stood near the window, laughing loudly and sounding very disturbed. A flash of chocolate brown was seen near the window.   
  
"Heero?" Duo whispered. He was out of the car in second and soon stood directly below the window. Saotoshi went to check over the kid on the ground.  
  
Quatre's voice floated down to them. "Ironic, ne, Hee-chan? A window is how we met, and that is how we part," Quatre said. No sound came from Heero, who was clutched in the blond psycho's arms. Duo couldn't hear Quatre's last mumbled sentence, because his mind fogged with panic as Quatre did the unthinkable. He jumped.  
  
************Tsuzuku....TBC.....************  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! I am an evil author! My cliff hanger is GOd! MWAHAHA! BWAHAHAH--*cough, choke, hack* Hehe...fly. ^_^ So, didja like my little bout of insanity? I'm telling you, that was NOT supposed to happen. I don't know why I bother to follow a plan. Oh, well. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Once again, Gomen ne for not updating. *bows*  
  
Baka - idiot  
  
Ne- isn't it so  
  
Kami-sama- Lord God  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Anata- darling  
  
Gomen- sorry  
  
Daijoubu desu ka- you okay?  
  
K'so- Dammit! Shit!  
  
Onegai- please 


	11. The End of the Beginning

Ok, it has been a long fucking time since I last updated this. Feel free to flame me to hell and back. I have an overactive imagination and have been spitting out stories like babies. Now normally that would be a good thing, but it kept me from writing the Epilogue for this. So please, please, PLEASE forgive me for this, and at least read and review this last chapter. sniffles Please!  
  
Miaka  
  
Epilogue: The End of the Beginning  
  
Heero and Quatre literally free-fell out of the window, and time seemed to go slowly for them. With the wind's upward strength, Quatre lost his grip on Heero and the two separated midair. Heero was too stunned by this turn of events to utter a single word.  
  
Pieces of the last day or so flashed before his eyes, making him pray against his imminent death even more than a normal man would.  
  
His days, months, years spent watching Duo through his little office window at the bank.  
  
The day Duo came inside and asked him out to lunch.  
  
How scared Heero was when Duo insisted they eat lunch then talk at his house.  
  
Heero's awe at the decorations he could clearly see around the homey looking townhouse.  
  
His hatred at the mere thought that Hilde had anything to do with it.  
  
The exquisite feeling of kissing Duo for the first time and the first contact of their eager tongues.  
  
The same feeling, ten times multiplied when Duo lay him on the small bed against the wall and performed wicked yet enjoyable acts on his body.  
  
The moment when Heero had told Duo he loved him, and the joy on Duo's face as he kissed him.  
  
But then the darker memories came through, and Heero was unable to stop them.  
  
His first view of Quatre after almost three years. And the look on Duo's face at Quatre's presumptuous words.  
  
The heated argument they had had in Duo's den, and the subsequent departure of an angry Heero. Heero's battle with his conscience -if that is what it could be called- and the remembrance of sins committed with Wufei.  
  
The fight with Trowa about the truthfulness of Quatre's words.  
  
Trowa's shocked look as he flew out the window, and Heero's feeling of slight regret at loosing a cousin, albeit a slutty one.  
  
Quatre grabbing Heero up and babbling crazily as he stepped up to the window.  
  
And present, Heero and Quatre falling at equal speeds, both their young lives about to end.  
  
But wait; there was a sound filtering through Heero's despair. What was it? It sounded familiar, like someone calling his name.  
  
"Heero!!!" came the cry again. It was someone calling his name. And it sounded like Duo. His dearest Duo, that he would never be with again. Obviously his imminent death was causing him to hallucinate.  
  
And as that thought flitted through his mind, Heero slammed into something soft and warm that grunted uncomfortably, and passed out, the whisper of his name in that sweetly familiar voice haunting him.  
  
It was the worst moment of his life. Duo couldn't think of another time when he had felt more scared, more frozen, than at that very moment in time, watching his blue-eyed love fall from the third story window and plummet toward the concrete below. Heero and Quatre didn't have the benefit of the grass like the other kid had. They hadn't flown outward first. They were going to splat on the ground like so much other things and become simply a stain on the sidewalk.  
  
The morbid thoughts somewhat comforted Duo, in a strange way. Having his love become a bloody blob on a sidewalk was certainly less dramatic than seeing fifty or so of his friends burned alive by a fire caused purposely by the government. In truth, the way Heero was going was kind of easy. No charring, no unnecessary screaming. Almost...peaceful.  
  
Shaking his head, Duo promised himself he'd go get evaluated by a therapist and looked up just in time to see Heero and Quatre's bodies' way to close for comfort. Making a snap decision, Duo moved forward and made to catch both of them. He might hate the blond brat for trying to take him Heero, but he was no murderer, no sirree bobtail. (A/N: Stupid saying, I know.)  
  
Both men slammed into his body at the same time and he grunted at the impact. He managed to get a better grip on Heero, but Quatre slipped out of his grasp and slammed into the concrete, albeit softer than he would of if Duo hadn't at least attempted to catch him. The blond bounced a grand total of eight times before he finally settled on the grass beside the kid who'd flown out the window first. Blood could be seen dripping down his forehead from a nasty gash visible from twenty feet away.  
  
Duo winced and set Heero carefully on the grass. He was sure the Japanese boy had suffered some injury or other, going by the blood on his face, and falling from such a height and abruptly stopping tended to jar bones and pull muscles. And ambulance would be needed soon. Actually, right now.  
  
"Sao?" He called, not seeing the grey eyed girl that had accompanied him.  
  
"Hai?" she said, moving into Duo's line of vision. The braided man smiled the tiniest bit, mostly from relieve that his lover wasn't part of the asphalt, and motioned the girl over. Sao approached.  
  
"In the car is my cell. Could you please call and ambulance?" he asked, cradling Heero's head in his lap. Sao nodded and did as she was told. Soon the sound of sirens in the distance filled the small street. Kneeling beside Duo, both settled down to wait.  
  
It had been five hours since Heero, Quatre and Trowa had been admitted into the hospital. Currently, Heero was resting in his room with Duo and Sao at his side. He had only suffered a few mild bruises from his fight with Trowa, and a misaligned leg bone from the impact with Duo. That had been easily rectified and though Heero would have to stay off the leg for about a week, he would be just fine.  
  
Unfortunately, Trowa had broken his hand when he had punched the wooden floor of Quatre's apartment, and it would take several weeks to heal. Also, he was suffering from what the doctors called 'extended vertigo' from his fall, and couldn't walk a straight line if his life depended on it.  
  
Quatre didn't get off that easily. The fall had given him a concussion and a sprained wrist, and he was instructed to stay in bed for a little over two months, woken at two hour intervals for the first two weeks. And after the recounting of all Quatre had said up to the final jump (Heero had stayed awake long enough to tell it), there was a high chance that Quatre would be sent to Bellevue (a psychiatric ward on Earth) for a year or two.  
  
Heero was due to wake up any minute, and Sao and Duo watched him anxiously. Five minutes passed this way until the prone body on the bed gave a little sigh and Prussian blue eyes viewed the world for the first time in the last five and a half hours. The first thing Heero saw was laughing and teary amethyst eyes watching him with enough love to overflow a nation. Seeing this, Sao got up and quietly left. She could visit Heero later.  
  
"Duo?" Heero croaked, confused as to why the man was there, and where he was. "Domo...?" [1]  
  
"You're at the L2 Hospital, Hee-chan," Duo said, smiling warmly. "You were beat up pretty bad when you fell out the window, and me catching you didn't help none."  
  
"Window?" Heero murmured, and then focused his eyes on Duo. "You caught me? Why?"  
  
Duo had to laugh. Heero pouted and Duo laughed a bit more. "Why? Heero no baka [2], of course I would catch you," he said. The mirth faded from his eyes and he took Heero's hand. "I love you."  
  
Heero stared at Duo as if he was some kind of alien. This couldn't possible be the Duo that had yelled at him and looked at him with such anger that afternoon. It wasn't possible. Duo hated him.  
  
With that thought, Heero began to cry. Duo jumped up in alarm and clutched Heero's tighter. "Daijoubu desu ka, Heero? [3]" he asked desperately, leaning over his love and feeling his forehead. "Gomen ne[4], for anything I said to offend you. Please forgive me!"  
  
At the distress in Duo's voice, Heero looked more closely at the braided man. It was true, love did shine in his eyes. Seeing that, joy filled Heero's heart and he squeezed Duo's hand to stop his frantic cries. Duo froze and looked down at his angel. "Did you mean it, Duo? About loving me?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo smiled softly and cupped Heero's face with one slender hand. "Heero Yuy, I've loved you for two years, ever since I laid eyes on you coming from the shuttle terminal," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed Heero chastely and softly, very much unlike the passionate kisses they'd share before. When he pulled away, Heero was smiling.  
  
"Me too, Duo-koi[5]" he said, returning the kiss with a bit more fervor. They soon were both smiling. Duo sat on the bed and leaned against his Japanese love. "Aishiteru," Heero said.  
  
"I love you, too, Heero," Duo responded. Just when things were about to fall into a well of sap, Sao burst in and glomped both.  
  
"Guess what?!" she cried happily.  
  
"What?" the two on the bed chorused.  
  
"Nothing!!" Sao cried happily. The pair on the bed stared at her, then the entire group laughed.  
  
(Now a brief description of where they all are now.)  
  
Heero and Duo got married several weeks after the incident. Heero wore a white dress and Duo wore a black dress. They both got a kick out of it. Sao was there best man-girl and threw flowers and everything. After a night of wild sex, they met Hilde in court and had her ass thrown in jail for 25 years on charges of using a Discover Card on way to many stupid things.  
  
Trowa recovered from the vertigo and went to law school, where he met a sexy Chinese man by the name of Chang Wufei. As far as anyone knows, they currently having wild monkey sex in the condo belonging to Wufei's boyfriend-on-the-side, Zechs Marquise.  
  
Quatre failed his psyche exams at Bellevue so many times the hospital finally gave up on him. He is currently in his room, screwing his pillow and calling out the name of his personal doctor. No one has dared open the door since then. It is said that Quatre has great stamina.  
  
The asshole cashier at the bank died a horrible death by shooting when the bank was robbed during Heero and Duo's honey moon. Nobody cared.  
  
That said and done, this is the end. Finito. Done. Finished. Finis, Fin. That's it.  
  
Domo –'where' Heero no baka-'Heero you idiot' Daijoubu desu ka?-'Are you okay?' Gomen ne-'sorry' Duo-koi-'Duo love'  
  
Okay, I'm done. If it sucks, I apologize. I wrote this at twelve midnight. Love all. Ja.  
  
Miaka  
  
P.S. This is finished. FUCK YES!!!! 


End file.
